The Apartment
by PrisonerZero
Summary: Jenny has been on various adventures since leaving Messaline in a stolen shuttle, but she has finally arrived at the one place she has heard all about. Earth. However when she arrives, she discovers that everything is far from her expectations. Eerily quiet streets and strange robotic men... What would her father say?


Hello :) I was watching a few old Doctor Who episodes recently, one of which was "The Doctor's Daughter," and a thought came to mind. We saw that Jenny was actually alive at the end of the episode and she was shown flying away from Messaline in a stolen shuttle. However there was no follow on from that and she was never shown again. All we know is that she had "planets to save, civilisations to rescue, creatures to defeat and an awful lot of running to do." So I decided to write my own. Here it is, one of the many adventures of Jenny, The Doctor's Daughter.

I'll try not to give away too many plot details in this intro, but everything I'm about to mention is in the first chapter anyway. I have set the story on Earth, because I think it would make for a good adventure. Plus, have you seen the wikipedia list of planets featured in Doctor Who? They're in alphabetical order and there's more than 35 listed under "A" alone. It would be far to difficult to choose. :P I've tried my best to come up with fictional names but if any of the characters in this have the same name as you and you don't like it, contact me and I'll change it.

This is my first ever fan-fiction, so please don't be too harsh in your review (should you make one of course) Enjoy!

A tiny spaceship dropped towards the rough surface of the planet below. It looked as though it may have been a very beautiful place once, but centuries of mistreating it had evidently taken it's toll. The vibrant green land and blue seas the planet once boasted had faded, to be replaced by dull, brown earth and miserable, grey water. The spaceship slowed as it entered the planets atmosphere. Heavy fumes hung in the air and to escape them, the light seemed to be lying against the ground, desperate for fresh air, like a human trapped in a burning, smoke-filled house. Looking at the screen of her 'borrowed' spacecraft, Jenny saw that she was on Earth. She had never really cared much for the names of planets, she mostly chose to visit them if they looked like fun. However this was different, she had read about Earth in a brochure she had picked up on her visit to the planet Florana. A smile played on her lips as she thought of the vast amount of brochures in the huge tourist centre there. Then again, she thought, Florana _is_ a paradise planet, they must get a lot of tourists. Earth, however, was definitely not a paradise planet, as much as its human inhabitants liked to think it was. The humans on Messaline had never seen Earth, they had heard all about it of course, but had been born and raised thousands of light years away. Jenny had learnt more about it on her travels. There were wars. So many wars. Between it's own people too. Jenny was reminded of the war that had raged on her home planet for just seven days, but had killed so many, and of General Cobb, the man who had hatred for anything unrelated to violence coursing through his veins. He had killed her, or so everyone had thought, just as peace between Human and Hath was restored on Messaline.

"Gotcha." she whispered to herself with a smile, as she thought of Cobb, cooped up in a prison cell for her "murder," and of how angry he would be if he were ever to find out she hadn't died. She pulled the joysticks in the centre of the control panel and pushed various buttons above her until the metal shuttle stopped creaking and it's hydraulic legs hissed as they strained to support the craft. She had landed. Luckily for her, the knowledge on how to pilot all Messaline spacecraft had been automatically programmed into her brain in the Progenation Machine, along with combat skills and tactics. Jenny grabbed her gun and pulled the strap over herself. She wasn't planning on using it of course, her dad, The Doctor, had taught her that there was always a choice, so she knew she wouldn't kill anyone unless absolutely necessary, but the big gun did do well in unnerving people and sent an obvious message, which she liked and used to her advantage. She flicked a few switches on the control panel and the spaceship fell silent, before pulling her long blonde hair into a ponytail and heading to the door.

"Hello Earth, What have you got in store for me?" she said with a confident grin, as the door to the spaceship opened with a hiss and folded over into a ramp. The dust from the land cleared and Jenny marched down the ramp in her black combat boots, breathing in the fresh air. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't this. She was standing on some sort of main street, which was lined with shops. Judging by the weather and the time of day, it was the sort of place you'd expect to see heaving with people. Jenny's instincts immediately told her that something was wrong. Why was it so quiet? In fact, it wasn't just quiet, it was eerily silent. There was no one to be seen, not a single living thing for hundreds of metres in every direction. As she wandered along the bland concrete road, Jenny suddenly became aware of movement behind her. She whipped around, hand poised over her gun. An extremely odd looking man stood in front of her, and was studying her suspiciously. His brilliant blue eyes stood out against his flawless, deathly pale skin and his messy white hair looked odd against his young, petite face. His cheek, jaw and collar bones were extremely well defined and his posture was so upright that he wouldn't have been out of place in the military, had it not been for his appearance. Jenny stared at him for a moment before realising that his clothes were almost as pale and strange as he was. He wore a white, long-sleeved T shirt, which had a small bright blue logo that looked like a C inside an inverted Q on the right hand side, and white trousers with a brilliant blue stripe down the side of each leg. His shoes were simple and white, with bright blue trims around the sides of the rubber soles. Everything was so colour co-ordinated that it was suddenly obvious to Jenny that he was wearing a uniform. They observed each other for a moment before speaking.

"er, Jenny." she said, smiling awkwardly, not sure whether to offer a handshake to the man.

"Subject 105." The man's voice had a metallic edge to it and his syllables were pronounced so separately that he sounded like a robot.

"I'm sorry?" said Jenny, confused. Did he mean _she_ was "subject 105," or was that him?

"That's me." the man said, almost as though he were reading her mind, "Formerly known as Tom. Hold still for scanning please." His face remained expressionless. He lunged at her wrist and his ice cold fingers wrapped around it. Jenny flinched, what was it about this man that unnerved her so much? Before she could work it out, he turned her wrist to face upwards and his eyes began to glow slightly. A strip of pale blue light flickered from his pupil and moved slowly up the length of her forearm. Jenny stared. So she had been right about the robot thing. For the first time, Jenny could see a hint of emotion play across the robot-man's face. Anger? No, confusion! Tom, (as Jenny had decided to call him, preferring it to 'Subject 105') was confused. His eyes stopped glowing and he looked at her.

"My scan suggests that you do not have a chip. Follow me please."

"So, Tom, are you the police or something then?" said Jenny, bouncing along beside him. "Because I don't think it's a crime for me to just be out here, on the streets… is it?" The man paused and looked at her before answering.

"I suppose you could describe me as that, yes." He moved to face her as they walked. "No, you are right, it is not illegal. If you have the correct authorisation, granted only by a chip. Which you do not have."

Jenny nodded. Maybe it would be best if she stayed silent. There was nothing to prevent her from thinking though, so as they walked, she tried to make sense of the situation, and, hopefully find a way to get out of it. Since when was it necessary to have authorisation to walk along a road? A thought struck her. On her travels, she had run into a black marketer called Canzir Maldovar, a distant relative of Dorium Maldovar, who was a black-marketeer from the 52nd century. The business had obviously stayed within the family for generations. She had traded him some passenger location devices from the Messaline shuttle for a slip of Psychic paper and an Earth debit card. Psychic paper, he had told her, showed on it whatever you were thinking at that time and was apparently very useful for granting access to places you normally would not be allowed to go and for getting out of awkward situations. She fumbled around in her pocket, whipped out the crumpled piece of paper, and thrust it towards Tom.

"Look! Authorisation. I don't have a chip because… err… I'm not a permanent resident of Earth... so I don't need one. It says so here, look!"

Tom stared at the piece of paper, what seemed to be a hint of boredom on his remarkably expressionless face.

"This paper is blank." he said, staring at Jenny as he thrust it back at her. The tone of his voice softened slightly, but the harsh metallic edge remained. "Look, I know what you're trying to do, but I'm not going to harm you unless I have to. It's not often we get strangers with no authorisation coming here. Your arrival was quite unexpected, we don't bother scanning to check for incoming spacecraft because quite frankly, no one wants to come here. Except you. As I haven't a clue who you are, or why you're here, I'm taking you to see someone who'll know what to do with you."


End file.
